How Could An Angel er A Hanyou Break My Heart?
by enefea
Summary: Kikyou sees Inuyasha and Kagome together and she feels crushed when she hears what Inu said to Kagome. (Ei? Isn't that suppose to be the opposite? ^_^)


How Could An Angel… errrr… A Hanyou… Break My Heart?

__

A One-shot Inuyasha fanfic

By: Voice of Arcadia

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. And I also make no claim on 'How Could An Angel Break My Heart'. The song fully belongs to Toni Braxton. Sue me and die!

Author's Notes: Oh, any way, before I forget, this'll be in Kikyou's Point of view. And also, to all those Kikyou fans out there, gomen nasai if this fic might not be in your liking. I'm not much of a Kikyou fan, but I still like her, although only a little.

How Could an Angel Break My Heart?

By: Toni Braxton

I sighed again as I stopped in trying to wipe away the tears falling from my eyes. (A/N: Uhmm… can Kikyou cry in her new body?) How could he? Why? I really can't take it! How could he possibly do this to me after promising me that he'll stay by my side? To think about it… why am I feeling this pain in the first place?

__

I heard he sang a lullaby

I heard he sang it from his heart

When I found out thought I would die

Because that lullaby was mine

I smiled ruefully. *sigh* Oh yeah… it started when I saw Inuyasha and Kagome together. The two of them was sitting near the river, looking at the fireflies that softly glows and flutter against the dark of the night. They were sitting there, admiring their glow, and at the same time sitting there in the comfort of each other's warmth. They didn't know I was there. Even Inuyasha, who was so alert with his surroundings, did not **even** sense my presence. How could a girl made Inuyasha so… so unaware of his environment? I still could've contained my jealousy and stayed until they called it a night until… I heard those words coming from his mouth… those three words he told me some time ago, those words that were so full of promises coming from those sweet lips.

I can't believe it! I really can't believe it when he said those words to that girl. How could he? He told me I was the one he loved. How could he break his promise? His promise that forever he will be together with me… that he'll love me… that he'll protect me. How could he make that same promise to two different people? How?

__

I heard he sealed it with a kiss

He gently kissed her cherry lips

I found that so hard to believe

Because his kiss belonged to me

I snapped from my thoughts, no use in remembering the past. But… at that action, I immediately wished I kept on remembering the past times for at that same time, I saw him lower his head and kissed **THE GIRL**. He kissed **MY REINCARNATION**!!! He kissed **HER**! How could he kiss the person who is not destined to be in this place… the person not fated in this time… the person, who by some mere chance, by some **accident**, was brought here?! She should not be the person he loves! I should be that person! The person who belongs in Inuyasha's arms. I should be the only one… the only person he kisses… NEITHER **her** NOR another! It should be ME! ME! ME! And only ME! His kisses are only meant for me!

__

How could an angel break my heart?

Why didn't he catch my falling star?

I wish I didn't wish so hard

May be I wished our love apart

How could an angel break my heart?

Why do I feel this way? How could a hanyou make me feel so much grief? Why didn't he love me back? Maybe… maybe at that time I hadn't been able to do my duty right… that's why The Fates are angry… that's why were apart now. Maybe because… I've done something wrong. Maybe the jewel is giving me its punishment for not protecting it better. Maybe it punishes me because my walls were easily turned down, were easily destroyed, by an immature, insensitive hanyou. Still… how could a hanyou… one, simple hanyou… make me feel this way?

__

I heard her face was white as rain

Soft as a rose that blooms in May

He keeps her picture in a frame

And when he sleeps he calls her name

Why is it that even though he says the girl and I look so much alike… he still fell for her? He still grew to love her, though I'm here? Is it because she came from a different time? Because she came from the future? Her face? Her lips? Her voice? But she and I are the same! The same face… but still… it is she that is the one in his heart. It is her that gives him sweet and pleasant dreams while I… I… I only remind him of a past he wants so much to forget.

__

I wonder if she makes him smile

The way he used to smile at me

I hope she doesn't make him laugh

Because his laugh belongs to me

I wonder… could she make him smile? Is his smile, when he's with her, the same smile he smiled when he was with me? Does she make him smile a true smile? A smile that reaches his golden eyes? Is it like the smile she gives him and their friends? But… does she make him laugh? Laugh like the times when he and I were still together? Does he share with her his secrets and desires? Does he trust her so much that he cries on her shoulder when he has a problem? I wish that none of them were true because those laughs… those smiles… those tears… are only for me, and not her.

__

Oh my soul is dying, it's crying

I'm trying to understand

Please help me

Even though the soul I contain is full of anger, still… I feel it crying for the loss of its beloved… the loss of a certain golden-eyed, silver-haired, dog-eared hanyou. Even though the soul I contain is so little… I still can feel that it's dying softly, breaking part by part, vanishing bit by bit everytime I see them together. I want to understand but… I can't. How come he's fallen for her when I'm the one whom he loved first? How come he grew to love her when I am the original and that… she's just a mere reincarnation… just a stupid replacement? How? Please… help me understand…

__

How could an angel break my heart?

Why didn't he catch my falling star?

I wish I didn't wish so hard

Maybe I wished our love apart

How could an angel break my heart?

I can't believe it? How? Why? How come it hurts like this? Doesn't he know I still love him? Doesn't he know I still want to be with him? And why? Why couldn't I stop the pain? Did I love him so much that his love for me turned to hate? Did my fervent wish to be with him all my life turned out to be a sorrowful fate that is seeing him always with another? He was like an angel sent to me from the heavens… to help me… to protect me… to make me experience what love is. He was the only one I truly cared for… and he knew that. So… why? How could the person I consider an angel who will love me be a devil who will cause me so much sadness? How could the one I love so much shatter my heart to pieces? How could a hanyou be capable of bringing me, a great miko, such great sorrow? How could someone I expect to love me be the one who is causing me so much loneliness? And… How could an angel break my heart?

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

A/N: So… how was it? Is it okay? Is Kikyou acting OOC? To the Kikyou fans, I really am sorry. I didn't really mean to make Kikyou act like this. I was also in a somber mood so… tadaaa! Here's the outcome! Anyway… please R/R!!! Comments, suggestions, and flames are graciously accepted.


End file.
